Nighttime Blitzball ya?
by Nghtbltz WakkaGrenade Rikku
Summary: [Wakka/Blitzball, Auron/Corn, Seymour abuse, etc.] What is Night-time Blitzball? Why does Wakka keep inviting them for it?! AAAHHH!!!
1. Send the Corn!

**Disclaimers and Useless/Useful Stuff To Know, ya:**   
We don't own Final Fantasy X, ya. Never will. Wish we did. 

**Surgeon Kramer General Warnings: **Fanfic may be hazardous to asthmatics and may cause severe pains from laughing; may also cause insomnia to others. 

-=-=-   
**Night-time Blitzball... ya?**

by the strange minds of Nghtbltz Wakka & Grenade Rikku 

[**Not really noteworthy:** Nghtbltz Wakka is AKA Alba Aulbath and Grenade Rikku is AKA Sweet Princess Rinoa]   
-=-=-   


Auron gazed up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Are you sure...?" he murmured, a slight scowl crossing his expressions. Coming onto a decision, he briefly nodded. "All right..." He stared down, narrowing his eyebrows. "This is it. This is your story... corn." 

He took in a big forkful of corn. 

"Does he have to do that upon every bite?" Lulu muttered. 

"Jecht Shot!" Tidus flicked a pea rather talently, but apparently had messed up as it bounced off of Kimahri's head. "Darn it! Not again!" He picked up another and closed one eye in heavy concentration. 

Within one of many restaurants of Luca, Our Heroes© were having lunch. Many other customers around them learned just how odd their eating styles were, in the meanwhile. 

Speaking of odd and styles, Maester Seymour walked by with no apparent reasoning to be there other than to spread his ideals of death and such to the group eating. 

"Jecht Shot!" 

In slow motion, Seymour opened his mouth to speak, but at that very moment, the pea, launched by Tidus, was shot into his throat, causing the Guado to go into fits of coughing. 

In regular motion, Tidus jumped up and pumped his fist in the air, "Yes! I didn't even _mean_ to do that!" 

"_Hack_! I'm not even... supposed to die _cough_ yet!" Seymour gasped, falling over and kicking the bucket. Again. 

"Quickly, Yuna! Send him!" Auron ordered, pointing with his fork of corn, the very food substance falling out of his mouth. Naturally, he brushed off this embarrassing aspect. 

"But I cannot," Yuna said sadly. "Even if this is out of canon of our story, I would ruin the continuity by sending him before we approach Sin and thus cause the world to implode unto itself." 

"...That's really complicated, ya?" Wakka blinked. Deciding this was too much for his liking, he changed the subject. "Soooo... anyone up for Night-time Blitzball?" 

Lulu immediately arose, slamming her hands down onto the table roughly while giving the former Blitzball player a sour expression. During this, she accidentally caused the bowl of corn to fall over, spilling into Auron's kimono. 

We rewind, and in slow motion (the Hymn of the Fayth played regularly as background music), the corn tipped. As a faded background, Auron's expression grew into anger and shock as the vegetable spilled. His hand slowly reached out, but missed as the corn fell into his kimono. 

In regular motion... 

"Noooo!" Auron cried out, standing and looking at Yuna; they swore that tears were forming in his eyes! "Yuna! You must send them before they become fiends! Send the corn!" 

"..." Yuna looked to her other friends. "...What?" 

Lulu apparently had not noticed this as she continued to confront Wakka. "That's it! No more... ENOUGH, WAKKA!!" With that said, she stormed out of the restaurant, coldly walking over Seymour's body like a rug. 

"What was that about?" Rikku wondered. 

Wakka crossed his arms, but smirked slightly. "Queen of PMS, ya?" 

"Thundaga!" the black mage was heard. 

Behold the new entree, Fried Wakka. 

"I... think she heard dat... ya...?" he coughed out. 

Kimahri looked up solemnly. "...Kimahri demands check." 

* * *

Sometime later, the group had split up around Luca. Rikku herself currently was heading toward Tidus, who seemed to be interested in perfecting his Jecht Pea Shot, or rather... 

"Jecht Shot!" Tidus exclaimed, flicking a grenade. It miraculously missed the young Al Bhed, who stared at the Blitzball star in shock. He looked upset. "I ran outta peas." 

"Uhhh-huh... um, Tidus?" Rikku put her arms behind her back. "I'm just gonna relay a message to you from Wakka, so... don't get mad or kill me, okay?" 

Tidus blinked. "...'Kay." 

Rikku coughed and cleared her throat. "'Ey, Tidus! Ya still up fer dat Night-time Blitzball, ya?" she spoke in "Wakka Mode". She smiled somewhat at her terrific immitation. 

However, Tidus didn't appear to be pleased. Instead, he sighed heavily and wanted to throw a fit. "Jeez, he won't leave me alone! I do it once, and he wants more of it!" 

Rikku grew wide eyes. What was this, then?! She had no idea that Tidus was... and Wakka was...! "Um... gee, I think I hear Yunie! See you later, Tidus!" She turned and sprinted away. "COMING, YUNIEEE!" 

Deciding she had better tell the others of this... rather spontaneous event immediately, Rikku went to gather her other friends. Sure, it was rather odd when Wakka mentioned it during lunchtime, whatever it was, but now new suspicions had definitely arisen! 

After relaying the story to the others, aside from Tidus and Wakka quite obviously, Lulu had burst into tears. "I thought Wakka loved me!" she sobbed. 

"And he invited us to this Night-time Blitzball, too! I never knew Wakka was such a pimp," Yuna, surprisingly, had said. 

Auron eyed her. "Yuna, how could you speak like that? Braska would never--" 

"You were thinking it, too!" 

He clenched a fist, gritting his teeth as he glared at the young summoner. "And you never sent the corn, no less... you have disappointed me." 

"Can we concentrate on this, please?" Rikku pouted. "This is serious! Either Wakka and Tidus are having a hard time showing their feelings, or Wakka is trying to get some from all of us! Both of which are bad! And I think everyone here agrees with me when I say it's probably the latter." 

"Get some, eh?" Seymour had approached the group. He glanced to Rikku and rubbed his chin, muttering under his breath with a dark grin on his face, "I would like to get some of that..." 

Cid (why he's here, I dunno... why are you trying to make logic out of ANY of this?), who was innocently passing by, had heard this. He glared at Seymour and tapped the maester on the shoulder. "Excuse me for a moment..." 

"Ah, yes... what can I do for you?" Seymour asked. 

"Never mind that!" Cid growled and pulled the Guado away. 

Realizing what was about to happen, Seymour wasn't quite ready to die a second time in one day. He flailed his free arm, looking desperately to the first person he saw. "My dearest Yuna! Aid me!!" 

Yuna glanced over her shoulder, but Seymour was out of sight. "Did any of you hear anything?" An explosion was heard soon after. Shrugging it off, she turned back to the matter at hand. "If this is the case, I think we should probably investigate tonight. We cannot assume anything, right?" 

Rikku looked quite reluctant. "I dunno..." 

"Wakka... why?!" Lulu continued to cry into her hands... er, sleeves. "Oh, my life is not worth living!!" She turned and ran off into the docks, leaping into the waiting waves. 

Rikku stared for a moment in disbelief, then tossed a Lightning Gem into the water to snap the black mage out of it. A blackened Lulu emerged, twitching somewhat. "...I suppose I should thank you," Lulu muttered. 

"You're welcome," Rikku replied. 

"So then I guess we'll be finding out just what's going on..." Yuna said thoughtfully. 

"I'll be evading them, thank you," Lulu grumbled, dragging herself out of the water. 

* * *

Later that evening, at the Luca stadium, we join Tidus and Wakka. Rikku, being the sneakiest, was "volunteered" to eavsdrop on the two and gain information. 

"Enough, Wakka! I'm tired; who knows how many times I've scored?" Tidus said angrily. "You're losing!" 

"But, but... ya know ya enjoy it!" Wakka said desperately. "C'mooon... a little more, ya?" 

Rikku tried not to squeak, wanting to cover her ears. And eyes. Too bad she had only two limbs. 

"You suck too much," Tidus said somewhat grumpily. 

"How 'bout I give my all tonight, ya?" Wakka suggested, grinning. 

Rikku had had enough and jumped up, screaming, "I CAN'T TAKE IT!!! YOU PERVERTS! YOU'RE SO GROSS!! I...! I...! AHHHH!" She ran around, flailing her arms wildly. 

Wakka had managed to grab her arms. "Ahh, c'mon!" He dragged her towards the center of the "game". "Why don't ya join in da _fun_?" 

"AAAHHH!!!" Rikku squealed. "HELLLP MEEEEE!! RAAAPE! RAAAAPE! WAKKA'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!!!" She tore away from his grasp and dashed away from the stadium, still shrieking her head off. 

Tidus had a blank look on his face, glancing over to Wakka. "...Eh?" 

Wakka was just as confused. "What in Yevon's name was dat 'bout?" He shook his head. "I told her dat caffiene do not mix well wit' machina, ya?" 

Seymour had suddenly popped in (yes, folks; _again_) wearing a Guado blitzball uniform, blitzball tucked under one arm. "What's this I hear about Night-time Blitzball?" Before another word was spoken, Rikku ran him down violently, still screaming and continued on as if nothing happened. 

* * *

Upon returning to her other friends, Rikku was _still_ screaming (damn good lungs, ya?) and waving her arms. She ran into Auron along the way. 

"What do you want?!" Auron demanded, turning around to face the Al Bhed girl that had fallen upon impact, thoroughly upset that he had been interrupted from his broodings of "corn not being sent". 

Rikku looked up, eyes reddened as she continued to cry, then she screamed again, then cried, then screamed. "You know what?! I'm not gonna tell you what I heard! I QUIT!!" She stood and ran off. "YOU BIG MEANIE!" 

Auron, finding that this had no relevance to his beloved corn, wondered if he should tell Yuna. 

He shook his head. Nah. It'll be payback, no matter how small. He wouldn't tell. 

* * *

In the morning, Wakka was quite cheerful as he poured himself a wholesome bowl of Blitzball Crunch© (with flavors of apple, banana, strawberry, blueberry, and more!). "Man, I love dis stuff..." 

Tidus had soon joined him, somewhat sulkingly. "I can't believe you beat me..." he whined. 

"I told ya I'd give my all, ya?" Wakka grinned wickedly. 

Yuna came down the stairs, stumbling and falling down around the end and landed on the breakfast table, her face flopping into Wakka's cereal. Why this occured was due to Yuna thinking of the two all night long, unable to comprehend it... or because of vivid imagination... 

At any rate! Wakka was a little upset that his cereal was ruined, but helped Yuna off of the table. "Ya okay?" 

"Yes, thank you--AAAH!" Yuna backed up immediately, eyes widened and waving her arms. She continued to back up, cereal still on her face. She eventually bumped into Seymour. 

"Ah, my dear Yuna; let me help you," he offered, wiping her face gently with his sleeve. 

"AAAH!!" Yuna backed up again, bumping into Tidus. 

"Um, hi?" he waved. 

Yuna screamed again, backing away and bumping into Wakka. Before he could get a word in, she finally threw up her hands and ran out with a cry. 

"What did ya do ta her?!" Wakka demanded, eyeing Seymour. 

The Guado nearly panicked. _Not again_, he thought. "N-nothing! I--" Seymour began, backing up. 

"Dat's it! C'mon, kiddo!" Wakka gestured for Tidus to help him. 

"Damn Yu Yevon!" Seymour punned before he was killed. _Yet again_. 

* * *

At another dock in Luca, Yuna sighed heavily. How could she confront them?! After freaking out like that, and thinking about them in that way... it was too difficult! 

"How can I...? What if they...? What would happen if I...? But I... and they...! How could...?" Yuna paced, trying to figure this out. 

She felt someone touch her shoulder. She jumped, shrieking, but calmed down immediately, seeing that it was just Kimahri. "Oh... just..." 

"Yuna need to calm down. Kimahri find answer for Yuna," the Ronso assured her. "Yuna relax." 

"Thank you," Yuna breathed, feeling very relieved and hugged the Ronso tightly. 

Thankfully, his fur covered his blush. "Welcome," he stammered. "Kimahri will confront them." With that confirmed, the Ronso left to find Wakka and Tidus.   
__

_To be continued. Bum bum bummmmm. Or dun dun duuuuunnn. Whatever floats yer boat._

-=-=-   
**What Is To Come?!:**   
What is this Night-time Blitzball? Will the corn be sent finally? Will Seymour continue to die (yeah, again)? Find out next time!   


-=-=-   
Alba Aulbath/Nghtbltz Wakka and Grenade Rikku   
_berry@adelphia.net_ / _Rikku_Duck_Queen@hotmail.com_


	2. Off With His Head!

**Disclaimers and Useless/Useful Stuff To Know, ya:**   
We don't own Final Fantasy X, ya. Never will. Wish we did. 

**Surgeon Kramer General Warnings:** Fanfic may be hazardous to asthmatics and may cause severe pains from laughing; may also cause insomnia to others. 

-=-=-   
**Night-time Blitzball... ya?**

by the strange minds of Nghtbltz Wakka & Grenade Rikku 

[**Not really noteworthy:** Nghtbltz Wakka is AKA Alba Aulbath and Grenade Rikku is AKA Sweet Princess Rinoa]   
-=-=-   


At some other docks (too many in Luca, ya?) (*Grenade Rikku whacks Nghtbltz Wakka*) Tidus and Wakka appeared to be discussing something as Kimahri arrived to speak to them. 

"I dunno... it's just not working too well; it doesn't hype me up like it used to. We need to try something different," Tidus suggested. 

"Wellll, I could move slightly to da right," Wakka told him. 

Tidus threw up his hands and sighed heavily. "I dunno! I just don't feel the connection anymore!!" 

Kimahri honestly didn't want to hear this, so he took no time in clearing his throat loudly with a slight growl. "Kimahri want talk." 

"Not right now, ya?!" Wakka scowled at the other Guardian. 

Tidus waved his hand at the former Blitzball player. "Wakka, don't get discouraged! It's not that I don't like it; it's just that it isn't fun anymore!" 

"KIMAHRI NEED TALK! _NOW_!!" Kimahri roared, grabbing Tidus by the front of his collar. 

"'Kay," Tidus squeaked. 

Kimahri, satisfied, dropped the boy and glared at both of them. "Kimahri demand to know what goes on at Night-time Blitzball." 

"Well, you see, it's--" Tidus began, but was interrupted abruptly by a rather excited Wakka. 

"Kimahri, I'm so happy!" Wakka said with a broad grin. "'Ey, Tidus! We got a new companion! I didn't really think dat you Ronso were into dat sorta thing, ya? You can come join us; actions speak better dan words!" 

Kimahri stared at him somewhat blankly. Overhearing was the Ronso blitzball team just behind them, glancing to each other. 

"Making fun of Ronso?" one of them growled, crushing a blitzball in his hand. 

Knowing very well that he could get his ass (as well as Wakka's) kicked in a few seconds, Tidus looked around for a scapegoat, then pointed. "It was Seymour's fault!!" he blamed it on the Guado, who was just walking by. 

The Ronso team turned abruptly, scowling at Seymour. "Maester or no maester; you pay!" another roared angrily. 

"Aw, shit," Seymour muttered, turning tail and running away. "The trouble I go through for the wonders of death...!! Anima, help me!!! WAHHH!" 

"Coward!" The Ronso chased the rather-dead-Seymour. 

Tidus grinned. "Seymour: 0. Me: 2. Oh yeahhh..." He jumped onto a crate and did a little dance. Okay, he boogied right down. All with pelvic thrusts. 

To say the least, Kimahri was _not_ pleased and shoved Tidus off into the water. 

"Kimahri: 1. Tidus: 0," Kimahri said, grinning. Then he burst out into a full-out cackle. 

Seeing Kimahri smile was one thing. Laughing was just plain scary. Wakka glanced back and forth, then dashed off, rather freaked out to see this. "Save me, Luluuuu!" 

"Hey, what about me?!" Tidus sputtered. He found himself hit by a crate by Kimahri, then sunk down into the water. "_Glug_... _glug_..." 

However, Kimahri realized he got carried away and never got to confirm the high suspicions of Night-time Blitzball. He sulked. "Kimahri sorry, Yuna." 

* * *

For some reason unexplained, Auron returned briefly to Mt. Gagazet. He approached some of the remaining Ronso, looking at them quite darkly. Bringing up his hands, he held up a small tin box, staring at them seriously. 

"For my... no, for _their_ sake..." Auron bit his lip. "Please... build a statue... of them..." 

A Ronso looked at Auron. "Person brave?" 

"The very bravest." 

"Have much honor?" another queried. 

"More than myself." 

"Strong fighter?" a different one inquired. 

"Amazingly powerful." 

The largest Ronso gave a strange grin and nodded. "We make statue. What person look like?" 

Auron raised the tin box. "All needed to be known is in here..." 

The Ronso took the box and opened it. "........." He nodded. "Ronso make statue." 

* * *

See Wakka. See Wakka run. Run, Wakka. Run. 

"LULUUUUUUUU!!!" 

Hearing her name called caused Lulu to glance up before being tackled by Wakka. 

"SAVE ME, LULUUUU!! It's horrible, ya?!" he begged. 

Lulu gave him a very cold scowl, throwing him off. "I want nothing to do with you!!" 

Wakka's eyes watered. "But... but... but... but..." 

"Away with you!" Lulu screamed at him. She threw her hands into the air, her doll leaping up and raising its hands as well. 

Wakka didn't like the looks of this. 

"ULTIMA!!!" Lulu shrieked. 

"YUNAAAA!!" Wakka cried out, running away as fast as possible. 

Lulu blinked for a moment, then tried to cast magic again. "FIRAGA! ...FIRA! ... ... Fire?" She cursed. "Out of MP?!" She took out an Ether quickly and chugged it down before nabbing her doll and chasing after Wakka. "GET BACK HERE!" 

* * *

Stalking around the Guado Blitzball team locker room (in Stealth Mode, we might add, ya?) (*Grenade Rikku blows up Nghtbltz Wakka*) was none other than Seymour, carrying a camera with him. He moved quietly to the shower area in the shadows, snapping some photos. 

"Heh heh heh... the guys at the club are gonna like these," he chuckled evilly. 

Too bad for Seymour, as he was heard by one of the Guado players, Zazi. He looked around, then pointed (well, that's not too hard to see) toward the maester. "Look!!" 

"Shoot!" Seymour muttered. He looked around quickly. No exits. "Er... I'm not... here..." They weren't buying it, closing in on him. "Um... your shoes are untied." 

"We're not wearing shoes," Zazi told him flatly. 

Seymour looked down with a sly expression. "Oh, no you're not," he realized in a suave tone. 

"GET HIM!!" 

Desperate to save his photos, Seymour covered the camera with his body. He'd die again, but he'd always come back... 

Come back to enjoy his treasure... 

BWA HA HA HA!!! 

* * *

"Ronso finished," one of the Ronso informed Auron. 

Auron looked upon the statue, then scowled deeply. "You idiots! You dare ridicule them?!" he demanded. 

The statues were, in fact, of corn... only they had horns. For you see, the tin box held some corn that Auron had kept since their fated day of death, including a picture of himself cradeling a bowl of corn ever so gently. 

Auron lifted up the Ronso by his horn (okay, the Ronso was bigger than him, but imagine it, ya?) and looked at him in the eyes with so much fury, it wasn't even funny. (Hehehehe...) (*Grenade Rikku hits Nghtbltz Wakka on the head with a rock* Dork.....) 

"You do it again," Auron hissed menacingly, "and you do it _right_!" 

"Ronso is ashamed to what he has just done with his pants," the Ronso whimpered. 

Auron dropped the Ronso and thrusted a picture into his paws/hands/claws/non-flippers, "This is what I want you to do. I shall return shortly, and it had better be properly made!" 

Another Ronso saluted, "Yes sir!" 

Others of his kin stared at him. 

"...Bad Ronso," the Ronso muttered, slapping himself. "No cookie." 

"Ronso work with amateurs," the lead Ronso groaned. 

"Ronso need name!" another cried out suddenly. "No want be secondary character!!" 

"...I'm... going to... go..." Auron said rather slowly, then dashed away quickly. 

* * *

After running around Luca for the entire time of the previous scenes to escape the wrath of Lulu, Wakka was in need of nourishment. So, he had sat himself down and poured himself a bowl of Blitzball Crunch© (which now includes cherry, grape, cranberry, and lemon!). 

Walking in, rubbing her red eyes, was Rikku. "Man, I need some food..." she sighed. 

"You want some? It's very nourishing, ya?" Wakka offered a bowl. 

Rikku's eyes widened. "WAHHH!" She blinked and rubbed an eye, now noting she was out of tears. "I need some eyedrops..." 

"Why? Ya got Darkness?" Wakka asked, confused. 

"NO!" Rikku snapped, taking out a grenade. (Tee-hee) (Don't I get ta laugh, ya?) (NO! Back to the story!!) "CREEP!" She chucked it at Wakka, who desperately used his bowl as a shield, so after the explosion, he was completely covered in cereal. 

"My brunchfeast!" Wakka wailed. 

Rikku found some eyedrops (Clear Eyes to be precise) and squirted them in. "Ah, that's better... _ahem_..." She ran away sobbing, "DADDY!!!" 

Cid just haaaaappened to be in the area, storming up to Wakka, glaring, "What did you... _snicker_... you're covered in-- _ahem_... What did you do to my daughter?!" 

"Nothin'! Really!" Wakka waved his arms desperately, looking around for a scapegoat, then pointed wildly. (Can ya guess who it is?) "It was dat no good Seymour!!" 

Seymour looked at Wakka and Cid, then looked up at the sky, screaming, "NOOOOOOO!!! Being dead SUCKS!!!" He hurried to Wakka before he was going to be killed, handing him a camera. "Keep it! Protect it with your life!" Cid began to drag away the maester by the hair. "IT IS HOLY!!" He thrashed around. "ANI-MAAAA! MOMMYYYY!" He cursed, "Damn! Outta MP!!" 

"Everyone's outta MP today, ya?" Wakka blinked. As he looked blankly at the camera in his hands, there was an explosion in the background as a fried body flew up to kiss the sky. "What's dis? A machina?" It was, in fact a digital camera. 

Fumbling with it for a moment, his eyes widened at the pictures he saw, "Ohhh... AHHH!!!" He threw it behind him desperately. "MY EYES!!" 

Lulu was coincidentally walking in the area, and the camera flew right into her dress. She flushed and ran off to take it out, then returned, infuriated, "DAMN YOU, WAKKA!!" 

"Aw shit, ya?" Wakka muttered under his breath. "It's Seymour's! Really!!" 

"Oh, so now you're dating _Seymour_!" Lulu growled. "Did you dump Tidus like you dumped me?!" 

"Um... what?" Wakka, really confused, scratched his head. 

"You mean you didn't..." Lulu was now also very confused. "What's going on here??" 

"Sit down, and lemme explain, ya?" Wakka suggested. 

* * *

Back to the Ronso scene... 

"Ahhh... There's nothing that hits the spot like sake. _BELCH_!" 

One of the Ronsos approached Auron, who had returned with a jug of none other than sake. "Guardian need breathmint, ya?" the Ronso suggested. 

"You're not Wakka!!" Auron roared out, taking out his sword and hacking apart the completed statue of his dearest corn. "...Ohhhh..." He cried out, "NOOOOO!!" 

He turned and hightailed it, crying in despair. 

The same Ronso sweatdropped, "Ronso no think you Al Bhed girl, ya?" (He's a Jamaican Ronso, ya?!) 

Auron ran and sobbed alllllll the way back to Luca... 

Yes. He even ran across the water. 

And stampeded all the fiends. 

Back at Luca, Auron was still running and crying. In his way was Seymour, who's eyes widened in realization of what was about to happen: "Oh, sh--" His head was cut clean off his shoulders. Seymour's body pouted before grabbing for his head, but it was accidentally kicked away by Auron as the guardian continued to run away from whatever he was running from. 

The Guado Glories had come by, then decided it was a brilliant idea to use Seymour's head as a blitzball. 

"Grrr! Knock it off!" Seymour growled, biting at one of the hands, managing to bounce away. "Ahhh, the wonders of my magical hair..." He glared at his body. "C'mere!!" 

The body approached and placed the head firmly back onto his shoulders. 

"_Ahem_," Seymour muttered. "I'm on backwards!!" 

Anyway... 

* * *

"Ah, so _that's_ what Night-time Blitzball is," Lulu finally understood, nodding. She suddenly tackled-hugged Wakka. 

"Nice... to see you too, ya?" Wakka patted her on the back. 

Yuna came by with Kimahri protectively by her side. Yuna looked very concerned and reluctant to approach Wakka, then cried out seeing the position he was in with Lulu, "Oh no! Please! Not here!!" 

Kimahri covered Yuna's eyes for her, then realized, "Kimahri forced to watch?! NOOOO!!" 

"It's not like that! Now come over here and sit down; there is much to be told and you should hear it," Lulu told them, forcing them to sit down. 

"O-okay..." Yuna mumbled, looking hesitant. 

"WAHHHHH!!" Rikku cried on the top of her lungs, Cid dragging her in the area. 

"Now you get over here and listen to what these people have to say; I didn't raise my child to run away crying, unless it's from the freaking Guado!!!" Cid snapped at her, then shoved her toward the group. "I'll be right here if you need me." 

Rikku sniffled, taking a seat as FAR away from Wakka as possible. 

Auron stumbled in, holding his head. "Aaaagh... hangover..." He slumped down next to Rikku, then fell over, his head in her lap. "Heeeeaaaad... owwwww..." 

Suprisingly, Cid didn't do anything. 

"That's not fair!!" Seymour screamed in the background. 

"GRENADE!!!" *boom* 

"_Cough_..." 

Dragging himself into the meeting area was finally Tidus, who looked to be quite a bloody pulp. "Kimahri beat me up," he sniffled. 

"Awww," Yuna cast a healing spell on Tidus. 

Tidus nearly grinned evilly. "Oh, wait... did I say Kimahri? I'm sorry. I meant Seymour. He beat me up for my lunch money!" 

"What?!" Yuna looked over to glare at Seymour. 

"You know what?! SCREW IT!" Seymour grabbed a knife from... somewhere... his hair! (Don't ask, ya?) He stabbed himself in the chest, then remembered that it didn't really work that way. "Crap." He tried to pull the dagger out, then pouted. "...Fine. It looks good on me anyway! ANYTHING LOOKS GOOD ON ME!" 

"Yeah right! Look at that mop on your head you call hair!" Tidus pointed. 

"How dare you--" Seymour began. 

"QUIET!" Lulu yelled at them. "All of you, sit down and LISTEN!!" 

* * *

In a nutshell, Night-time Blitzball was just blitzball played at night. 

(Grenade Rikku: You perverts! What were you THINKING?! DID YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT... EWWWW!! *runs around* Daddyyyy!!) (Nghtbltz Wakka: Ahhh... night-time blitzball...) 

"Ohhhh," the entire cast went. 

"Darn," Seymour muttered. 

* * *

Away at the (destroyed) statues of the corn, the tinbox was left to symbolized the "bravery" of them. However, the box began to shake, and spilling out of its sides suddenly... 

_Dun dun duuuuun..._

Stand by for next week: 

**CORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRN!!!**   


-=-=- 

In odder words, Night-time Blitzball gets a sequel that has nothin' ta do with blitzball anymore. ...Perhaps. MWAHAHAHA!! 

*Grenade Rikku bops Nghtbltz Wakka*   


-=-=-   
Nghtzbltz Wakka and Grenade Rikku   
_berry@adelphia.net_ /_ Rikku_Duck_Queen@hotmail.com_


End file.
